When everything first began
by soranaangel
Summary: Not about Misao but is it inspired by one of the songs of Misao. Story is about looking for the truth of Anna's dead mother.
1. Introduction

_Look at me, look at me what do you see?_

 _Am I who I am or am I, not?_

 _All of the people who love me for me,_

 _Are the same people who don't._

 _What do you see when you look in my eyes?_

 _Do you see a real person or just a lie?_

 _If you won't hate me for me, then I'll burn,_

 _To the ashes this beautiful mask._

 _Fear in your tears and its clear that you just_

 _Can't accept me for who that I truly am._

 _Turning away, from this pain, disarrayed_

 _As this ugly face burns down in flames..._

I was mesmerized by the sound of her voice. It was serene, as if an angel appeared in front of me. It was beautiful yet so sad.

 _All I ask is for me to be free..._

I clapped my hands as she bowed.

"That was beautiful." I commented.

"Thank you." she said, smiling.

We were alone under the starry night sky. The wind sent forth a chilly breeze. The ocean waves flooded the shore, leaving behind a trail of bubbles. She stands in front of me, looking up towards the sky. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you cold?" she asked.

"I'm fine. After all, I live here. You could say I'm already used to it." I grinned.

She giggled. "That's good."

I flushed. _So cute._

I've been meaning to ask for her name, but I'm afraid to ask, even though we've met up a few times. She never asked for my name as well. Maybe we're the same?

"Say, I know this is a little late to ask, but what's your name?" I blurted out.

She looked at me for a second before giggling.

"Before asking for someone's name, aren't you suppose to introduce yourself?" she teased.

"That's... true I guess," I cleared my throat "Leo. My name is Leo."

"Leo huh," she said, turning around. Her long brown hair swayed with the wind. She leaned her head on her shoulder. "My name is Anna." she said before walking away.

 _Anna, meaning grace. It really suits her, that name._

I looked towards the sky and saw the sun peeking behind the horizon.

 _Time to head back home, I guess._

I dived beneath the sea water, swimming deeper and deeper back home...

A/N: thanks for reading the first chapter! This chapter is someone else's P.O.V of the main character. Next chapter will be the main character's P.O.V after a year. And if anyone didn't catch on, Leo is indeed a merman :L


	2. Invitation

I hear a knock on the door.

"Hime-sama, the guests have arrived and are waiting outside in the courtyard." one of the maids inform me.

I sigh as I close the book I was reading. "Very well, I'll be there shortly." I say as I place the book on the desk. The maid bows and closes the door.

 _Looks like they're here._

I sigh once more and prepare myself. I didn't want to, but it was my duty to meet 'them'. Leaving the safety of my room, I make my way towards the courtyard. As I passed by, all the servants bowed before returning back to work.

"Hello Anna, isn't this a pleasant morning?" Natilda greets me as I walk in.

"Yes it is. How are you?" I ask, walking towards the chair across her.

"Never better." she smiles.

Taking a seat, I glance around.

 _I hope he's not here_.

Suddenly I feel a hand slither along my shoulders, making me yip. "N-Nate! Don't do that!" I exclaim.

He just laughs then bows. "Good day to you mi Mademoiselle." he says in a princely tone.

I keep quiet as he takes his seat beside Natilda.

Nate is a prince from a neighboring country who I was engaged to. Our fathers arranged it when I was 13 years old. Natilda is his twin sister. They both have blonde hair and blue eyes. Natilda has long hair which reaches up to her waist while Nate's hair is short and is always messy. Even though they are twins, their personalities are quite the opposite.

"So, what are you guys doing here this early?" I ask, still slightly annoyed.

"Well, I know we didn't really have to come all the way out here but," Natilda hands over a letter "We'd really appreciate it if you'd come to our birthday party. We came to personally give you the invitation." Natilda smiles.

I open the letter, scanning over the details "In 3 days huh?"

"Yeah! We'll also be doing lots of games this year! There's even a surprise at the end" Nate wears a dark smile.

"That's very... nice," I remembered all the 'games' Nate always pulled me into. It makes me shiver just the thought of it. "Really looking forward to it."

"So you'll go?" Nate's eyes gleams. I hesitate but nod slowly.

"Then I'll be waiting, mi Mademoiselle." he kisses my hand as he stares at me with dreamy eyes. I hear some of the maids squeal.

He takes a bow and walks off. "I hate it when he does that..." I mutter under my breath.

"Well, he is a Prince after all. You can expect him to waltz around and attract attention. Its who he is." Natilda stands up.

"True, but I still think he's going a little overboard, even knowing I don't like it yet he does it every single time." I sigh.

"Well, we must be off now. We'll see you in a few days." Natilda waves. I wave back "Yeah."

As Natilda exit the scene, I stop and look at the scenery around me. "A birthday party, huh." I stare towards the blue sky.

A/N: If you are reading this, then thank you :) Next chapter will be a flashback so get ready!


	3. Memories

"Happy Birthday my little angel!" a voice shouted.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw my mother smiling at me, like she usually does. Flower petals were scattered on my bed. I stared blankly at my mother.

"Good morning." I yawned, rubbing my eyes.

I stretched my arms out and hopped out of my comfy bed. Staying up late left me tired, but I didn't really care. I was turning 10 years old today. Wait, I mean, I _am_ 10 years old.

My mother helped me put on my favourite pink dress and also combed my hair. I like it when she does.

"Perfect. Now, come with me. I have something to show you." she says, grabbing my hand.

She led me towards the garden, my favourite place in the castle. She took me to the biggest tree in our garden. There was already a blanket laid out and food in the center.

"Ta-dah! How would you like to eat breakfast outside?" she asked.

I nodded repeatedly. "Yes, yes, yes, YES!" I screamed.

She laughed then picked me up, twirling me around in mid-air. I laughed along as I stretch my arms out like a bird.

We spent most of the day playing in the garden. We sang songs, watched the clouds and my mother made this really pretty crown out of the flowers that grew in our garden. She placed the crown on my head, kissed my forehead and said "May all your wishes come true."

I removed the crown off my head and placed it on hers. I smiled.

"I don't need anything. I'm happy just to spend time with you." I hugged her.

She patted my head "Yeah. Me too."

Nearing the end of the day, my mother told me to follow her. We ran through the empty halls and arrived in front of the door leading to the ballroom. Opening the door, everyone shouted:

"SURPRISE! HAPPY 10TH BIRTHDAY PRINCESS ANNA!"

I was surprised. I looked back and fro at my mother and the guests. I could feel tears building up.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I smiled.

Everyone clapped and the musicians started to play their music, creating a cheerful sound. I was instantly greeted by guests as they approached me one by one. My mother was there the entire time while I thanked each person. I glanced at the table next to the food which had stacks of presents in a neat pile. I couldn't wait to open them later.

Even my father, the king, gave me a birthday hug. He's a busy man you know. A king is never an easy job so I understand if he doesn't spend as much time with me. He slid a pink bracelet through my arm.

"Thank you father." I smiled.

He raised his arms and I gave him a huge hug. I felt very happy to the point where I could cry again, but being 10 years old means that I'm all grown up now.

After blowing the candles on my cake, all the servants handed each guest a drink. The kids had grape juice while the adults had wine.

"Friends!" my father stood up.

The music stopped and everyone paid attention to my father.

"I'd like to thank you all for attending my daughter's birthday tonight, to celebrate her 10th birthday." He held out his cup of wine.

"Cheers!" he announced before drinking.

Everyone followed my father's example. Then they began to socialize with each other and the music also returned. I turned around and saw my mother looking a little pale.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She dropped her glass which shattered as it hits the ground. I tried to reach out my hand, but she slapped it away. It looked as if she wanted to say something but just collapsed, twitching before becoming still. I kneeled over and grabbed her shoulder, shaking her.

"Mother! Hey... Open your eyes!" tears dripped down to my cheeks.

"Please."

Her face was very pale and she wasn't breathing at all. Someone screamed which caused an uproar among the guests. I was just there, crying. I could hear my father's voice as he tried to calm everyone down and ordering the guards to search for the possible 'killer'.

Everything else after that was a blur. I was already in my room, and the smell of flowers still lingered on my bed.

"Mother..." I sobbed.

Who could possibly want her killed? I don't understand. I don't understand anything.

After... after cutting the cake, there was someone. Someone different from the rest of the guests. When the waiter gave us our drinks, I saw a small figure a bit further away from us. One of the kids I think. He was smiling at me differently. Not a warm smile, more like... I can't explain. It gave me a bad feeling. I saw his silver hair sway to the side as he turned away. Then...

"No more, Please." I shook my head, sobbing. I didn't want to think about it anymore. It was so painful, as if my heart was being torn to pieces.

I locked myself in my own room. I only ate a little and my eyes were sore from crying. The maids often whispered about what happened that night, but I always ran away from it. I didn't want to hear it, but it was useless. I couldn't run away from the truth. I heard that my mother had been poisoned.

After a few months, my father stopped looking. There was no evidence of the killer at all, as if they disappeared completely. Nothing but tragedy resulted in my mother's death. Father loved mother, but because of what happened that night, a war broke out. He had to bury that love and do his duty as king.

As days passed by, everything slowly returned back to normal. Rumors started to fade, but the incident was never forgotten. Lives were taken, but that's what you'd expect from war. From time to time, I could hear my father cry in his sleep whenever I visited his room during the night. He was suffering. The responsibilities as king, the lives that were taken and was accountable for. Even the death of my mother yet he remained strong.

I decided to never get close with anyone. I created a fake mask to hide what I felt while pretending everything was alright.


	4. Presents

_I tried, but ever since Nate came into the picture, he easily finds a way tear it down. I can't seem to do it whenever he's around._

I sigh as I return back to my room.

I pick up the book from this morning and continue reading from my window sill. I didn't notice it was evening until I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say, without looking up. The door creaks open.

"Hime-sama. I'm here to relay a message from his majesty. He wishes you good night." one of my father's servants bows.

"Is that so? Please tell him that I also wish him good night." I smile.

He nods and excuses himself. I continue to read. After reading the whole book, I change into my nightgown and lay down on my bed, my arm over my eyes. Its been awhile since I've thought about my mother.

* * *

Waking up bright and early, I begin to plan what presents I should get for Nate and Natilda. Out of these past 2 years, this was the first time they invited me over for a party. I wanted to pick out a present for Natilda since she's nice-unlike Nate. If I had a choice, I wouldn't give him anything, but since its also his birthday, I feel like I don't have a choice.

The first thing on my list was to disguise myself. It would attract too much attention if I walk around as the princess. I start with a slightly ragged dress and braid my hair in two. I stare at my own reflection.

 _Could work but... It doesn't feel right. Hmm... Oh!_

I scavenge my wardrobe for something that I found a long time ago. It was a short brown wig, a plain long sleeve shirt, blue trousers and a pair of boots. I stare at myself for a bit.

 _Perfect. Surprisingly, I look like a boy. This could work to my advantage. I can also move around more freely in this than the dress._

I take the pouch sitting on my desk and walk over to a bookshelf near my bed. Pulling a certain book down, it opens a secret tunnel that is only known to the ladies of the royal family. It was connected all around the castle. It was so big that you could easily get lost and activate the traps inside the labyrinth, resulting in death.

I easily make my towards the trap door located in a forest near town. This trap door was camouflaged with mud, grass and leaves, and the only way you could tell was by sound of the wood when you stepped on it. People rarely enter this forest because of rumors circulating around it which makes it easy to hide the trap door.

Wandering the streets, I wait for stalls to open while deciding what to give them. Natilda is often quiet, giving off a mysterious vibe. She's nice and I think that pretty things would suit her. Meanwhile there's Nate. Energetic, annoying and playful every time we meet. I guess some sort of toy will suit his childish personality.

Time quickly passed by and the streets were soon filled with stalls, making traffic along the way as people crowd around. Sellers were selling all sorts of things: food, carvings, toys, jewelry and lots more. Some were quite beautifully crafted.

I stomach reminded me that I hadn't eaten anything all day. My eyes scan around.

 _Ah, that looks good to eat_.

As I enter the bakery, I catch a whiff of some freshly baked bread. My stomach grumbles once more.

"Welcome. What can I do for you?" asked the bakery lady

"There's so much to choose from. Lets see..." I mumble.

I clear my throat. "I'll have some fresh bread please."

"Sure. How many would you like?" she asks.

"One is enough thank you."

I hand over the money and she wraps the bread in a brown bag.

"Thank you. Please come again." she smiles.

I nod and leave the vicinity.

After eating the bread under a shady tree, I look around some more. It was already noon and the sun sends its scorching heat all over town. I catch a glimpse of something shining from the corner of my eye. I approach the stall and admire the beautiful crystallized accessories. They had more than one colour blended into each one.

"These crystals, " a voice catches my attention, "Are special you see." It was the salesman.

"How are they special?" I ask.

"Well I'm glad you asked. These babies here glow in the dark _and_ when moonlight shines on them, they create a certain glow. Not something you see everyday right?" he grins. I stare at them.

"Do you have a rainbow colour version of this bracelet?" I ask another question.

He leans over and whispers "Yes, but its a rare thing your asking for young lad."

"Why?"

He leans back. "Combining 7 different colours is no walk in the park. I've heard there are only a few of these that has ever been made. I only have 3 in stock, but boy I tell you, bargaining for them was tough." he explains.

"How much would it cost to buy one?"

He spreads of all of his fingers. "10 gold coins." he offers.

 _10 gold coins... that's pretty expensive. It's enough for a whole year supply of food. Should I?_

"Can I look at the product first?" I ask. He nods and takes out a small wooden box behind him.

It was arranged from red to purple all the way around. It's crystal clear and the sun makes it sparkle, blinding my eyes.

 _It is indeed beautiful_ _, but I have seen many more jewelry fancier than this. Though this is different from the others._

"I'll take it." I finally decide.

"You have good eyes young lad. Deal." he says.

He raises his hand and nods upward while looking at my hand. I slowly raise up my hand and he claps his hand against mine. It stings a little bit, but I ignore the pain and pay for the bracelet. He leans forward as he takes the money from my hand.

"Who's the lucky girl?" he whispers.

"A friend." I simply answer.

He whistles and waves me goodbye, a grin across his face. I take a peek inside the box before placing it inside my pouch.

My legs eventually gives up and I decide to take a break under a shady tree nearby, leaning against the cool bark. I can feel pain in my legs from walking around too much. Using my hands as a fan, it slowly cools me off a little. After resting up, I continue to search for Nate's present.

Walking around, I find myself in an area where they only sell toys. On second thought, giving Nate a toy might be a bad idea. If I give Nate a toy, whatever it may be, he would just annoy me with it. For every toy that I see, I imagine torture written all over it, but I can't think of anything else to give him. Reluctantly, I buy him a toy gun that seem to be popular in the western countries. They say it's all for fun and games, but I hear that it can hurt a little if you get hit by one of these 'bullets'. Better than nothing I suppose.

Right?

"Finally, mission accomplished." I mumble.


	5. Deal

A/N: If you're still reading after the previous chapter, thank you :) I know its a little boring but it's important in some ways :3 Anyways, Onward! Chapter 5!

As I make my way back to the forest, I hear something familiar through the ruckus. Something I hadn't heard in a long time. The sound only grows thinner the further I walk. Looking back, my eyes try to pinpoint the direction of the sound.

 _I just can't put my finger on it... It sounds like... like_. Then it clicks. _It couldn't be!_

I retrace my steps, rushing back through the crowd. When the noise overtook the sound, I slip into an alleyway. I wait. The music plays once more and I dash towards the sound. I find myself in front of a small, red box.

My mother used to hum this lullaby to me each night. Whenever she sang the lullaby, it was if the stars were dancing. In my head, could hear my mother's voice merging with the music.

"Do you fancy that music box over there?" a voice startles me.

I nod towards the salesman.

"Well, well, what a coincidence. I'm giving away this trinket for 11 gold coins. How about it?" he offers.

"11? Aren't you setting the bar a little too high? Its not worth that much." I ask.

"Too high? Tsk tsk tsk. Young man, are your eyes just for show? This trinket here is so rare, so unique, that this is the one, and only one of its kind. I could have sold it at a higher price however," he sighs "It seems that no one around here would purchase it at the normal price." he explains.

True. No one would find any value in buying this. They'd think they were being scammed and leave. Even so, for me, this is personal. I scavenge through my pouch and only find 5 gold coins and 25 silver coins.

 _Looks like I didn't bring enough money..._

"By the look on your face, you're the same as everyone else. Interested yet doesn't have the money to pay up front." he sighs again. "No luck today again huh.I guess I'll have to take this to the other stuff that doesn't sell."

"Please don't take it away just yet. If I had the money I would pay, but I don't. What if I did something for you? Something that would make you sell this to me?" I suggest.

His eyes wander about as he thought. "Maybe you can do something for me. Word on the street is, people sometimes hear someone, or rather _something_ sing. I hear they follow this voice and see some type of flower. Just as they were about pick one, they fall asleep and wake up on the side of the road. There was a rumor that someone who bought one of these flower back, made a huge profit from it. What I'm basically saying is, if you get me one of these, I'll trade you this music box. Do I have myself a deal?" he offers. He holds out his hand.

 _A flower that can sing... huh._

"Deal" I say, shaking his hand. He grins.

"If you can find this flower by sundown, this here will belong to you. All I can say is good luck." he waves me off.

 _Sundown huh..._

"Just you wait. I'll get my hands on one for you." I say as I walk off.


	6. Flower

_If I remember correctly, my mother received a few of these flowers before as a present from one of her relatives. These flowers were... yellow, I think? Yeah. And they were smaller than lily pads. I think father kept them in a water tank somewhere near the garden._

 _Though, it bothers me how they found them. After all, I hear that the water tank is filled with salty water, and the only place around here would be the sea. There are a few lakes around, but I don't think that they'd find it there. They must be getting it from a different source, maybe overseas? Or could there really be one_ _nearby?_

 _I'll have to halt that thought for now_. I can't pick the ones in the garden anyways. Father would be furious with me if I did. I guess I'll ask Leo if he knows where it originated from. He knows a lot about the sea _._

I process these ideas in my head as I glide through the crowd. I pass the forest and arrive at the beach. I stand at the tip of the waves and gaze towards the water.

"What now?" I mumble to myself.

I didn't think ahead again, like usual. I forget that Leo only visits me during the night. By then, it would've been too late. Maybe I can find the flower around the coast..?

As I fill my head with ideas, I spot something swimming beneath the water. A head slowly emerges and a familiar gaze stares at me.

"Leo?" I instantly say.

I walk towards him, kicking the water along the way.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, but his face shows no recognition of who I was.

 _Ah, the disguise._

"Its me, Anna" I say, pulling the wig off.

"Oh." he says, slightly surprised.

"What are you doing here?" I ask again.

"Same here. I thought you said that we'd only meet at night." he reminds me.

"Well..." I start to say. I pause. "I'm looking for a particular flower that I think lives somewhere in the sea." I explain.

"A flower?" he repeats.

I nod. "Now that I've told you my reason, what are you doing here? I thought... you know..." I ask, throwing the question back at him.

He looks at me and opens his mouth as if to say something, but quickly shut it. He swiftly turns his gaze away "No reason." he simply says, making an obvious lie.

"A-anyway, why do you need this flower?" he changes the subject back to me.

"Secret." I smile, not backing down.

"Really?" he mumbles, looking back at me. Silence.

"Hey Leo," I start to say.

"Yeah?" he replies.

"Is there anything that lets you breath underwater?" I ask.

He was about to open his mouth to say something, but stops again. He spins around and dives back into the water, swimming away.

"Where did he go?" I mumble to myself. I waited for who knows how long until he returns back with a handful of... something.

"Is that... raw seaweed?" I ask hesitantly.

He nods.

"Its a special type of seaweed which grows near here. They love to grow on rocky areas." he informs me.

"Do I... eat it?" I question.

"Don't worry. It actually taste nice." he reassures me.

"I hope so" I grab a piece and stare at it before gulping it down in one go. I shiver, sticking my tongue out. "Blah."

"It only works for about an hour." he warns me. I nod.

 _Now my clothes..._

"Wait here." I tell him as I run behind a huge rock.

I strip down to my underwear. I pile my clothes neatly and place a rock above, insuring the safety of my clothes against the wind. I run towards the water, kicking the water until it was deep enough to dive into. The water stings my eyes as I enter into the salty water. Opening my mouth, I was naturally breathing underwater.

I look over to Leo, his face was slightly red. I slowly swim towards him. His violet tail and eyes match his blonde, short hair.

"What flower are you looking for?" he asks, gyrating around me.

"One that sings." I instantly reply.

"Where did you hear that from?" he asks, looking confused.

"I heard a rumor. " I simply explain.

"That's strange..." he mumbles.

"What is?"

"The flower you speak of. Humans aren't suppose to know about it. After all, it's located at least 700 m deep under the ocean so its a little... strange, I guess. Its called Ranunculus and they use telepathy to communicate to us merfolk but only if we are at least 50 m away." he explains.

He grabs my hand and we glide through the water.

"Lets keep going for now. We shouldn't waste our time. Its a bit far from here" he says.

The journey was quiet-except for the sound of fish swimming nearby.

"Why are you specifically looking for this flower?" he suddenly asks, breaking the silence between us.

"No special reason" I lie.

He stares at me for an instant before turning away. We came to a halt at the top of a trench. He looks at me again, his eyes searching for answers. I heave a sigh.

"I made a deal with someone," I start to explain. One of his eyebrow went up. "If I could give him one these flowers, he'll give me something in return." I continue.

"And that something is...?" he asks.

"A music box. It's kinda of a personal reason." I look down, fiddling my thumbs. He grabs my hand and show a smile.

"Lets go." he says.

We swim down until we reach the ground.

"Its over there somewhere." he points ahead.

We swim along the trench.

"I think it'll be alright to take one but... once you take it out of the water, it'll die." he explains.

"I don't know. I wasn't sure whether they really lived in the sea, so I didn't bring anything." I mumble.

"How did you know to look here?" Leo asks another question.

"My father keeps some at home. I would like to take one there, but..." I sigh.

Leo mumbles something under his breath that I couldn't catch.

"Leo?" I ask.

"No. Its nothing." he shakes his head and looks ahead.

It looked as if he didn't want to talk about it so I dropped the subject. I spot something ahead.

"Is that it?" a point at a patch of flowers.

"Yeah." he leads me towards it, still holding my hand.

"Weird. How come we can't hear anything?" I mumble to myself.

"Ah, That's because these patch of flowers need moonlight. Its the source of their power." he answers.

"But, the ones in our garden just sing whenever they feel like it." I say.

"Different flower patches have different conditions. I know since whenever I explore the ocean, I see them living in different places, each different from each other. What I find fascinating is that they can also be in different colours depending on the environment." he explains.

I take a good hard look at the flowers. They were white and hadn't bloomed yet. A tiny portion of sunlight could reach the flowers. As I was about to pick one, Leo stops me.

"Careful. If you touch it like that, you'll startle it. Perturbed, it will start to release some sort of gas, making any living organisms to lose conscious. We'll be helpless if that happens. You would've drowned since the effects of the seaweed would've worn off." he warns me.

I nod. "What should we do now?" I ask.

"You stay here and do nothing. I'll find something hopefully nearby to hold the flower." he tells me, swimming further away from me.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING YOU HEAR ME?!" he shouts.

I nod and stare at the trail of bubbles he leaves behind. I turn my gaze back towards the flowers.


	7. stone

I wait. The water being still and quiet creeps me out a little. It's also slightly darker than before. I sigh.

 _He's really taking his time. I wonder how long I've been down here?_

I stared at the empty terrain that Leo swam towards. I close my eyes and listen as the flowers hum a very soft song behind me. When it stops, I open my eyes once more. Glancing around, I noticed a sparkle that wasn't there before. Out of curiosity, I swim towards it.

Swimming closer, I can see a pink gem that was shaped into a heart. It was stuck firmly on the wall. I place the tip of my finger on the cold surface of the gem. Suddenly my mind was blank and I felt calm. I close my eyes and memories of my mother flashes before my eyes. All the fun we used to have.

I snap back to reality and shake my head.

N _o. It's all in the past now..._

I realize a second later that I was crying as I see tiny bubbles rising from my eyes.

I feel a sudden urge to pull the stone out. My hand moves on its own, carefully yanking the stone out. It flickers for a split second as it leaves the wall. I admire the gem.

Rumbling. The ground shakes and I frantically look around. Little stones slowly rain down from above the trench. I look up to see a large rock falling towards me. I try to swim away, but the strap of my 'swimsuit' got caught by a rock, rendering me in a useless state. I hurriedly unstrap myself from the rock and swim away. Its closer now. I try my best to swim recklessly, I somehow sprain my ankle in the process and it becomes harder to escape. The rock is now a few inches above me and I unconsciously close my eyes.

I faintly hear someone call my name. They grab my waist and swim away from the rock, rolling into the sand. The rock creates a thunder like sound as it hits the ground. The shock scatters the sand across the water, making it impossible to see. The person above me is still clutching to my waist.

As the sand settles down, I slowly open my eyes and Leo's blonde hair came into view. His worried gaze looks directly at me.

"Are you okay!?" his voice sounds agitated.

"I'm... fine." I lie.

He lets go.

"What were you doing!? You could've been killed!" he exclaims.

I switch my gaze between him and the stone. It somehow calms me down even though I nearly lost my life trying to obtain it.

"I'm sorry." I say.

There was a silence between us.

"I'm not mad, but... Its just that..." he keeps mumbling.

I repeat myself again. sighs.

"At least your safe." he pats my head as he looks away, his ears turning red.

I nod. I hear him mumble something then shake his head.

"Anyway, we should hurry. The effects of the seaweed will soon run out if we hang around here any longer." he holds out his hand.

"What about the flower?" I remind him.

"Wait here. I'll dig it out." he swims away. He picks up a glass box and something that looks like a shovel. He starts to dig. I try to swim up but suddenly freeze.

 _My foot... right._

I slowly hover back down. I stare at Leo as he digs.

 _Should I tell him about the stone? Maybe he knows what it is, but I wonder how he'll react after what just happened. It should be fine, I think. I'll have to tell him eventually. When I get the chance, I'll tell him. I should also tell him about my foot, but I don't want to cause him any more trouble._

Leo catches my attention as he swims over to me. He hands me a glass box. Inside there was a single flower surrounded by sand.

"I found it somewhere near the surface. It should help you carry the flower." he explains.

I smile as I admire the delicate flower.

"Thanks Leo. Really." I express my gratitude.

"You're... welcome." his face turns red.

He grabs the hand containing the stone.

"What's this?" he asks.

"I found it. It looked pretty so I..." my voice trails off.

"I understand." he says.

He observes the gem thoroughly before mumbling something under his breath.

"What is it Leo?" I ask, concerned.

"No. Its nothing. It can't be." he grabs my hand and pulls me off the ground.

"Let's go. I'll hold your hand since it'll be hard to swim with those in your hands." he says.

 _Thanks Leo_ I smile.

He looks away, his ears slightly red again. We swim out of the trench and head back to the surface. The water rubs against my ankle, but it doesn't hurt at all. I think the stone is somehow softening the pain.

We emerge back to the surface. He glides me towards the beach. When I could feel my feet touch the ground, I try to walk as stable as I can. I get change and thank Leo for his help. He smiles.

"Glad I could help. See you tonight?" he asks.

"See you tonight. Thanks again" I smile.

He nods and dives back into the water. I place the wet glass box and gem into my pouch and slowly head back to town. It felt as if I was poked with needles over and over again as I walked. Eventually, I was numb to the pain if I kept my feet at a certain angle.

Many stores were already closed. There are less people lingering around. I make my way back towards the salesman. He sees me and smile.

"You're back. Did you find any?" his eyes shows a hint of curiosity.

I place the glass box on the table and he observes it.

"Is this it? I don't hear anything." he questions.

"According to a friend of mine, you can only hear it when there is moonlight." I explain.

He looks at me in disbelief.

"Really now?" he crosses his arm.

I hold the flower to his ear. It hums very softy, singing a beautiful melody. He observes even more.

"You really did find one." he slides the music box across the table.

"Take it. Its yours now." he says.

I nod and place the music box inside my pouch.

"Nice doing business with you." he smiles before packing up his store.

I walk back towards the secret entrance, feeling the pain on my foot once more.

A/N: thanks for reading this far since it was a little boring xD. Now for the real story :L

Next chapter is someone else's P.O.V


	8. Encounter

"Stop you filthy thief!" a man shouts. I kept running. "Ha! Catch me you if you can!" a huge grin across my face. Furious, the man kept screaming back at me. I didn't care. I kept running. I had stolen food from his stall. I laugh as I ran.

He tails me into an alleyway. "I got you now you pesky rasca-" he screams, his voice echoes. I spring from wall to wall until I reach the roof. "Still think you can catch me?" I laugh. He growls at me. "You'll pay for this!" he screams. "In your dreams!" I scream back laughing. I ran away from the scene, leaping from roof to roof.

I sat down when I was far away from the man. I take an apple from my stolen goody bag and throw it into the air. "Too easy" I take a bunch. "Hmm... nice and sweet" I take another bite. I look down at the streets. Less stalls were open now. When I finished eating, I threw the apple core down the streets.

"Hey! Who threw this apple!? Was it you?!" a hear a woman say. "N-N-No Ma'm. Not I!" a man stutters. I snicker. She'll never know its me. A commotion starts below. I'd better go before they discover me. My feet was as light as a feather as I jump along the roofs.

Landing back on the ground, I walk back home. "Man, what a haul!" I look at my goody bag, filled with fruits and other things. Along the empty road, I see a young boy walking towards the forest. Who is that? Weird fellow... were all I could think off. Something just felt... familiar with him. I secretly follow him.

I hid from tree to tree, silently. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt and blue trousers. He has brown hair. He was staggering as if he was unable to keep up with his weight. He also carried a pouch besides him.

He kept walking until and stopped in a small field. He looks around, cautiously. Suspicious yet intriguing. What was he up to?

He turns to look at the ground and then walk in circles. Stops then crouches down. He picks up something that opens a trap door. _What!?_ My hand slips, exposing myself. An awkward silence. He stares at me, surprised. "Uh..." I start to say.

My instinct kicks in and I lunge to tackle him. "AAH! he screams. He lays there on the ground with a hurt expression. I stare at him and he tries to push me off. "What are you here?" I demand. Unaware of the situation, he just stares back at me.

He flinches. I bolt up. Did I hurt him? "Uh... Are you okay?" I ask. "You've made it worse" I hear him mumble. "Huh?"

"And after all the effort I put just so that it wouldn't get worse..." he mumbles again. "Excuse me?" I ask. He stares at me again. It annoyed me a bit so I move his feet and he shrieks. "So... you sprained your ankle?" I question. "What do you think?" he sounded mad.

"Jeez, I'm sorry okay?" I say "that's not really an... never mind" he sighs. "Where does this door lead to anyway?" I point towards the door. "My house" he says after a short pause. I burst of laughing. "You're weird. You actually live underground!?"

"Can't I?" he states. "Well... it isn't against the law but..." my stomach was killing me. This is the first time I've heard someone live underground. Wait... I remembered something I shouldn't have. It gave me a bad feeling. I shook it off and stare back at the boy.

"What?" he asks. "Nothing you idiot"

"Whose an idiot?"

"You are, idiot"

"Then what are you?"

"Not an idiot" I grin and he pouts. "Fine. If you say so"

He moves his foot and flinches again. "You shouldn't move your feet if it hurts" I state. "I know that! Its just that..." he mumbles. I help him up.

"What are you doing!?" he asks, annoyed.

"I'm helping you. Can't you see that?"

"I don't need your help. I can walk home with no problem" he staggers as he tried to push me away.

"Stop being stubborn and let me help!" I catch him. He struggles but then gives up. "I'll take responsibility for your feet okay?" I say to calm him down. "Fine" he mumbles under his breath. "Good" I wrap his arm around my head. We start walking back to my home slowly.

The sun begins to set, looming shadows on the path. He hops with one foot. He was a few inches shorter than me. He mumbles again which my ear couldn't catch. "My name's Ryan, just so you know" I grin. He keeps silent. "Idiot, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" I rub my fist on his hair. "Call me whatever you want" he sighs.

I smile. "Okay. Idiot it is you idiot" I chuckle.

A/N: And we're back to main character's P.O.V :P


	9. Home

We keep walking down the now darkened forest. Ryan kept making pointless jokes and calling me an idiot. _What was I suppose to say? I'm not very good at making up names on the spot you know? I'm also a boy right now. I can't say my name_ I sigh. "If you keep doing that, you'll never be happy know" he says. "I can't say I'm enjoying myself anyways..." I mumble.

"What did you say? Does your ankle hurt again?" he asks. "Its nothing" I hold back my sigh. I don't think I can feel anything anymore pain... yet it feels like something was amiss about it. Did the stone help ease the pain like back then? I shake the thoughts off.

Ryan was slightly taller than me. He has long orange hair which was tied back and green eyes. He's wearing a white long sleeve shirt covered with a brown vest, brown shorts and some worn out shoes yet it's still usable. He is carrying a big brown bag containing food.

He chatters about his adventures in town and all the things he's stolen. My foot slips on a tiny hole. Ryan catches me. "Whoa. You okay?" he asks. "I'm fine" I lie. It seems that he had caught on that lie. He stops and crouches down, his back facing me. "Hop on."

"I told you I'm fine" I insisted.

"No you're not you idiot. Its been hurting for awhile hasn't it. Hop on" he demands. I hesitantly step forwards. Impatiently, Ryan grabs my legs, leaving me to grab his shoulders as he shots straight up. I flinch. "Sorry" he whispers. We continue walking. "Though, I thought you would be a little heavier but you're light as a feather. Are you really a boy?" he questions. "Who knows. Maybe you're just too strong" I shrug my shoulders. He laughs. I lean closer to his hair. "Thanks" I whisper.

We reach a small cottage. It was old and made out of wood. We enter the cottage and he gently places me on the hard bed. "Welcome to my humble abode is what I'd like to say however" he scratches his head. "Better than living outside" I say. "Harsh but yes" he stares at my feet. "just relax while I get something for your foot" he waves and walks back outside.

Silence. I stare outside and see the sun fade away into the horizon. _Guess I should stay here for the night. Its dangerous to wonder the forest at night anyways. I'll apologize to Leo tomorrow for not being there today.._.

Ryan comes back with a pale of water, a piece of white cloth and bandages. He grabs a chair from the table and drags it in front of me. I flinch as he slowly takes off my boot. "And you say it doesn't hurt. Its all red and swollen..." he soaks the cloth in the bucket then wraps it around my foot. He grabs a stool and places my foot.

He stares at me again. "You hungry?" he asks. I nod hesitantly. He stands up and walks to a different room. Probably the kitchen. I hear chopping and the the smell of pastry. I catch a whiff of something sweet.

He later comes back with a plate of what seems to be apple pie and a fork. "How did you even make that?" I mumble. "What?" he asks. "Nothing" I instantly say. He observes me "If you're worried that I stole it, I didn't. Well I did only steal the ingredients though" he hands me the plate. "How does that even make a difference?" I mumble as I take the plate. I take a bite. _Sweet and crunchy. The flavor is balanced and there's something... familiar about the taste._ "It's delicious" I say, impressed. "Heh, glad you liked it" he grins. He sits down and lifts my foot. He replaces the towel with the bandage.

"You better stay here tonight. Its dangerous for you to walk around especially with a foot like this."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it" I bow my head.

"No problemo you idiot" he grin. I show a slight smile.

My gaze wonders about. "So... you live alone?" I ask. "Yeah. I use to live with my parents when I was younger. My mother died and my father went to war against Romel 5 years ago" his voice saddens.

Romel, the country where the war started. My father suspected the prince of the country, who was invited to my birthday party, to conspire to kill my mother. The king of Romel, being furious about being accused, declared war against our country. Many innocent lives were taken during those times. In the end, we won as we took control with overwhelming numbers. I sat there at the window sill, listening to the wails of people who were left behind, grieving for their dead loved ones. I also heard laughter and relief of those who survived. Every time I heard a person died, I'd cry. It reminded me of my mother.

 _Was his father one of those men that died?_ A tear slips out. Tears began to fall out one by one. I try to stop but it just kept flowing. "Oi... why are you crying?" he asks worriedly. I try to speak but no words came out. He silently stares at me. He suddenly leaps to hug me. His arms wrap around my head. "I'm sorry if I made you remember you shouldn't have" he caresses my hair. He kept reassuring as my tears wet his shirt. _I shouldn't be doing this. I feel like an idiot for crying to a person I just met._ I couldn't suppress my own feelings. He keeps caressing my hair. It made me sleepy. It also reminds me about my mother, caressing me until I fell asleep.

"Good night, idiot" I hear Ryan whisper before losing conscious.


	10. Talk

_pitter-patter, pitter-patter_ , _pitter... patter_

The sound of rain disturbs my sleep. I look around, remembering what had occurred the day before. Little dots of light seeps through the walls. I stare at Ryan's sleeping face, his hand still holding mine. Quietly, I sneak out of bed. I flinch as my foot touch the ground. It was slightly better than yesterday. I force myself to stand up and gather my belongings.

I softly place 5 silver coins on the table to thank Ryan for his generosity. Staggering back to his bed, I whisper a 'thank you' in his ear. I quietly turn to leave the cottage.

It was still raining slightly and it slowly soaks my shirt. I carefully walk back towards the secret entrance. Before opening the trap door, I scan my surrounding to see if anyone was watching. Don't want anyone finding the trap door again. After making sure there was nobody, I open the door and slowly make my way back to my room. I could hear whispering and my own footsteps.

I peep through a small hole to check if anyone was in my room. When I saw and heard nothing, I pulled the lever which opened the door. I place my pouch on the bed then got change back into my cotton candy pink ball gown which has a large, pale blue bow accenting from my waist. I select a pair of pink boots to match with my dress which covers the bandages. I place the wig back where I found it and stash the wet clothes into the basket. I comb my hair until it was smooth and straight.

I search for a book on how to make accessories along the bookshelf. "Lets see..." I point my finger along "Ah. Here it is" I take out a red book which was on the top shelf. I flip through the pages until I found 'how to make a pretty stone into a necklace'. I skim through the instruction then gather all the materials I need. I wanted to make the pink gem into a necklace. I wrap it with strings then attach it to a silver chain. "Pretty" I say as it dangles in the air.

 _Knock, knock_ "Hime-sama? Are you there?" a voice calls out.

"Uh... Yes. Come in" I place the necklace on the table. A maid opens the door then bows. "Hime-sama, the king wishes to see you now for breakfast" the maid informs me. "I understand. Please tell my father that I will be down in a minute" I reply. "As you wish" the maid bows and exits the room.

 _Well isn't this rare. Father is usually too busy and eats in his own room. He rarely eats a meal with me._ I force myself to stand up and walk properly. I don't want father to worry about my foot. He'll probably overreact. I made my way to the dining room.

Arriving on the scene, I see some of the servants all lined up against the wall. My father had already started to eat. Bread and soup were laid out on the table. As I sit down, a servant pushes my chair. He waves his hand and all the servants leaves the room. I was sitting across him. The awkward silence made me feel uneasy but I begin to eat.

"Good morning Anna. Did you sleep well last night?" he breaks the silence.

"Yes father" I answer.

"Hmm... And where were yesterday? You did not return to your room last night"

"I just did some shopping on my own. Seems like tomorrow is Nate and Natilda's birthday and they invited me"

"Alone? Without an escort? My, my you should at least bring someone with you" he sighs. "And? Did you buy anything?"

"A rare kind of bracelet for Natilda and a toy gun for Nate"

He bursts out laughing. "A toy gun!? hahaha! What a silly child you are!" he keeps laughing. He stops and clears his throat. "Reconsider your gift my child. This not something you'd give a 16 year old, much less a prince" he says.

"He may appear mature but on the inside he's still a child. I'd say this present suits him the best" I take a bite. _Though I feel like I'll regret buying him this..._

We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence, though I think my father still laughs at the fact I had bought Nate a gun. We hear a knock on the door. "Your majesty, I bring you urgent news" a man spoke. "Come in" my father responds. The servant quickly walks up to my father and whispers something in his ear. His expression changes. He stands up and excuses himself but then stops.

"I still suggest you pick a different present for Nate" he insist.

"What do you suggest father?"

He rubs his chin "Why don't you with me? I have a meeting at our neighboring kingdom and I hear they have a town full of amazing shops. Maybe you'll find a better present" he suggests.

"Very well father" I say. "Excellent. Meet me at the carriage when you're done" he walks off. I stand up and quickly walk back to my room to grab my other pouch. It was small and was velvet with a gold lace. I contained about 50 gold coins. I slowly walk towards the carriage, my father already sitting inside.

When I sat down, my father ordered the coachman and we were off.

A/N: Sorry if its a little boring and thanks again for reading (if you still are)  
I find the next chapter a little... interesting :3


	11. Visit

Entering the palace grounds, we were greeted by maids and servants lined up along the staircase.

"Welcome king Oberon. My name is William, the head butler. We have been expecting you" he bows. "Likewise" my father hops off. He turns towards me. "Be careful and stay safe" he warns me. "Yes father" I nod.

"Could you please spare one of your men to escort my daughter on her walk?" my father asks William. "Of course" he looks behind him "Alyessa, please escort the princess on her walk" he orders. "Yes sir!" a woman replies.

She walks down the stairs. Her brown short hair was tied back and she wore a white blazer, red shirt beneath, black pants and shoes. She has blue eyes.

"Father, I really don't need an escort. I'll be fine" I reassure him. He touches my cheek. "I insist. For your safety" he says. I didn't want to argue back. "Very well" I smile.

She climbs aboard and sits across me. "Take care my child" he waves. I nod and he walks along side William up the stairs. The carriage takes off and I glance at my escort. She was staring at me like she was studying me. It made me feel uneasy but I shook the thought off and stare outside.

Arriving at the edge off town, Alyessa climbs down the carriage and holds out her hand. I grab her hand and slowly walk down. It felt painful since I had kept my foot still for so long. I force a smile as I wave the coachmen off. I turn towards Alyessa. "You can go as well. I'll be fine by myself" I order her. She shakes her head. "I'm sorry princess. The king instructed me to escort you. I cannot go back on my order" she replies.

 _Guess I can't get her off my back. What should I do?_ I sigh. "Is something the matter princess?" she asks. "No. Its nothing. Any shops you would recommend? A gift shop maybe?"

"There's a gift shop not far from here" she points at the direction.

"Good. Can you lead the way?" I ask and she nods. She leads the way, keeping in pace with me. The streets were bustling with chatter. I could see nobles, commoners and foreigners as we pass along. That gave me an idea.

She stops in front of a store. It was painted blue and black and there were mirrors that weren't see through. I hold out my hand. "Stay here and wait" I order. "But princess I-"

"I'm ordering you to stay here" I interrupt her. "I'll be back soon"

She hesitantly bows and stands across the door. I walk in and wonder around the shops until I found the clothes section. It was separated into two sections; cheap clothes with plain colours and expensive clothes made from good quality fabric. In the middle were hats and wigs.

I planned to disguise myself so that I can shop peacefully on my own. I select a brown wig closest to the one I have, a short white sleeve short and brown pants. I head towards the changing room to change change into my disguise. look at myself in the mirror. _Good. She probably won't recognize me in this._ I grab a pair of boots in the other room and my pouch then walk towards the counter, leaving my dress in the changing room.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the lady asks.

"I'd like to buy these clothes, boots and wig I'm wearing"

"Certainly" she counts all the items "A total of 47 silver coins"

I take out one god coin and hand it over to her. "Please keep the change. Can I also have a bag?"

She nods and hands over a large white bag. "Thank you" I say. "Your welcome. Thank you for shopping at our store" she waves her hand. I head back to the changing room and neatly fold my dress, shoes and accessories into the bag.

Now for the final moment. I stand in font of the door and breathe. As I exit the shop, I made sure to avoid eye contact and acted natural. When I turn at the next street, I sigh a relief. Hopefully she didn't realize that was me... its also hard walking with this foot. It hurts but at least I don't have anyone following me around anymore. It just feels uneasy...

I grab a handful of gold coins and shove in the pocket of my pants. Then I walk along the streets with the bag over my shoulders.


End file.
